justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Infestation on the Mountain
Infestation on the Mountain is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introductions Quote from the map marker: "The Black Hand are throwing everything they have at an infestation atop a mountain. It will not be enough." Bring a rocket launcher (for heavy enemies) and a Demon Crossbow (or an automatic weapon of your choice) to fight the giant insects. Walkthrough Situation details There are a number of Black Hand soldiers fighting around the edge of the infestation, but they don't seem to be doing very well. With 3 (or 4?) main tendrils, this is one of the smallest infestations. This infestation has used a few big tendrils to grab and make use of several military vehicles. These include at least 2 Warchief Assault Tanks, 1 Longbow Cannon Truck and at least 3 Reptile AAVs. If ignored, they would pose the biggest threat, so it's advised to start by blowing them up with a rocket launcher. As with the other infestations, there are a lot of demons (flying insect monsters) who keep arriving in small swarms. Possibly the most effective weapon against them is the Demon Crossbow, as it can kill them in a single hit. Watch for insects possessing Ghost units, as they can use their cloak ability, which can make them a nuisance. This infestation is unique in the sense that the number of Black Hand soldiers here is so large that once the enemy controlled armored vehicles have been eliminated, they can help Rico to completely turn the tide of battle and almost completely purge this place of the "demons" (flying insect monsters). Just be careful not to shoot at any Black Hand soldiers, or you'd get Heat. If that happens, just leave the sphere for a short time. No need to go far, as there is nobody outside the sphere who could see Rico. They're holding a few areas of cover where they have weapon boxes with all sorts of high-end gear, including RPGs and the railgun. Although, the railgun is a poor choice in an infestation, because it wastes so much time under fire while charging up and often takes too many shots to destroy the captured vehicles. If you need to call for more weapons from the supply drop, the best place to do that is right next to the sphere on the southern side. The Black Hand have set up a temporary helicopter landing pad. The rest of the area is much too steep, so the supply container would just fall down the mountain. Destroy everything that glows pink The targets here are: *The dense group of small pink balls that blow up very easily. *The car size pink balls that explode after a few shots fired. *The tree-like things that have pink balls growing at the ends of their branches. *The large snake-head like things that Rico describes as resembling a Venus flytrap in another infestation. These ones are invincible when their mouths are closed, so use Grappler cables to pull them open. Destroy the "source" The source is at the highest area here, in the middle of some large "tree" branches. These branches are convenient for providing something to grapple the sources leafs to. Once the leafs are pulled away, it exposes the orange glowing areas that each take 3 hits from a Demon Crossbow to blow up. Gallery Infestation on the Mountain (seen from a distance).png|Seen from a distance. Infestation on the Mountain (Black Hand position).png|The only possible nearby place to call your supply drop. Infestation on the Mountain (take out the captured vehicles first).png|Take out the captured vehicles first. This makes the job a lot easier. Infestation on the Mountain (BH are holding ground).png|The Black Hand are holding ground. They can win, if you help them out a little. Infestation on the Mountain (friendly Black Hand soldiers).png|Friendly Black Hand soldiers chilling with Rico after defeating the insect monsters. Infestation on the Mountain (hidden blowuppables).png|Some blowuppables may be slightly hidden under these large branches. Infestation on the Mountain (shoot at these things).png|Shoot at these things. Infestation on the Mountain (the railgun is really weak).png|The railgun is not recommended. Mainly because of its long charge time. Infestation on the Mountain (tree-like things).png|Tree-like things. Try to explode them. Infestation on the Mountain (use cables to pull these open).png|Use grappler cables to pull these open. Infestation on the Mountain (the source is about to explode).png|The "source" is about to explode. Infestation on the Mountain (area is purged).png|Once purged, the area leaves behind some plane wreckage. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios